Chapter 5: A Criminal's Injury
(January 2, 2012. Skiha and Oklar are with Jeri D'Aurelio in the Capitol State Building.) * Oklar: If you're not a member of the press society, you won't be on my list. * Jeri D'Aurelio: Check again. "Jeri." I've written a hundred stories for the Daily Planet. I'm sure you've heard of it. * Oklar: It I've heard of. You -- not so much. Again, I'm sorry. * Jeri D'Aurelio: Thank you. Okay, obviously there's been some sort of mistake. It's not like I squeezed into five-inch booted heels for my health. * Oklar: Jeri, there's simply nothing I can do. * Jeri D'Aurelio: Actually, there is. You can tell Edward R. Murrow that he can kiss this cub reporter's sweet little ass. * Skiha: Jeri! * Jeri D'Aurelio: (sighs) Skiha, thanks for coming. The gargoyle at the gate was letting in everyone but me. * Skiha: Come on. My car's parked around the corner. (Skiha and Jeri walk away from the book depository.) * Jeri D'Aurelio: (sighs) That was the event for journalistic achievement, and Lois Lane isn't even a "plus one." * Skiha: Jeri, you're an amazing reporter. * Jeri D'Aurelio: Uh, correction -- was an amazing reporter. You're only as good as your last story, and I wrote mine so long ago it was practically with a feather pen. I need that news splash -- the pregnant man or an impeached president... or, better yet, a rendezvous with a superhero. * Skiha: I thought you gave up on the costumed crusaders after Warka, aka Thor, ignored your open letter begging for an interview. * Jeri D'Aurelio: Can you blame the guy? What was I thinking? If you want your first interview with a rock star, you don't start with Springsteen. * Skiha: chuckles I had idea you we such a groupie of the purple, bold and black. * Jeri D'Aurelio: Well, who isn't? The man has reinvented the American hero. Think about it. "D'Aurelio"?! * Skiha: God. You seriously have a crush on him, don't you? * Jeri D'Aurelio: I respect his heroism, professionally. But even when I did lower the bar and tried to slum a Green Arrow interview, it turns out Mr. Emerald Chaps is another closet case when it comes to publicity. * Skiha: Jeri, they wear costumes because they don't want publicity. Now, hurry up. I'm parked illegally. (leaves Jeri behind and enters the alley) * Jeri D'Aurelio: Ugh. Hold on. These heels are silent killers. (inhales sharply) (Suddenly, she hears something.) * Voice: Give it to me! * Skiha: No! Let me go! Jeri! * Voice: Just give me the keys! (Doink the clown is threatening Skiha. Varna and Oliver Ragen are filming the action. She tries to attack, but Doink's swing punch knocks her down. Varna's camera is close to Doink.) * Varna: OK. Clear the way, Ollie. Jeri is coming! (Natty's heeled boot hits Doink. She punches him, but Doink grabs her on the chest. Jeri breaks free from it.) * Oliver Ragen: [Dakota Tornado|Back the [bleep up!]] * Varna: OK, stop. * Oliver Ragen: Back up! Back up! (Varna does so.) (She kicks him down. The man in the car drives away.) * Varna: Keep going, keep going, keep going! Keep going! Seriously. (Natty faces Doink.) * Jeri D'Aurelio: This one's for your friend. (The JAG Corps Captain kicks Doink in the horrid face, then places her heeled boot on his chest.) * Varna: [Dakota Tornado|Oh my [bleep God! I hope they're OK. Please be OK! Please be OK.]] * Doink the Clown: Who the hell are you, some sort of superhero? * Jeri D'Aurelio: You bet I am. Call me Black Widow. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes